jjmacfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone
JJ's phone plays a major role in The Missing. Throughout the game, JJ will receive text messages on the phone, the vast majority of them being memories from the past. JJ will occasionally receive a phone call in the present, or text messages from FK. JJ earns most of this content by collecting donuts. JJ's conversations with everyone, with the exception of her mom or Professor Goodman, involve the use of stickers or emotes similar to the Japanese messaging app LINE. LINE allows people to use "stickers" that contain popular fictional characters and mascots with funny words or phrases laid over the picture. These stickers are created with permission of the original companies that license out these characters. In The Missing, it's unknown what companies or mascots these stickers are meant to represent, with the exception of JJ's stickers, which are themed after the fictional donut company Sleepy Donuts. These stickers contain heavy profanity including the F word, and are very crass (and sometimes hilarious). JJ's friends use stickers that are more tame and mostly don't contain profanity, and tend to be themed after each friend's personality. Emily uses a moose and a lobster as her stickers. Abby, who has a "rocker girl" personality, uses a rock and roll squirrel with demon horns. Lily, who likes cats, uses cat-themed stickers. Phillip, who is rich and likes to brag and show off, uses stickers involving a clown with money. And FK uses stickers involving deer. The phone also has other functions. It allows players to look at gallery pictures, mostly of concept art of the game's characters and ideas. However, there is a special picture in the gallery that is directly story-related. Players can obtain special outfits to wear, which are listed under "cheats". All of these outfits, except a special one which can only be obtained by winning the game, are little more than color changes for JJ. Winning the game also earns players the music player, which plays songs, but only while the game is paused. The songs are identical to ones which can be heard elsewhere in the game, including on the jukebox found in the diner and bowling alley. Not all of the game's music is in the music player, but the two lyrical ones, The MISSING and Missing Your Soul, are there. Winning the game also allows players to earn special features such as moving more quickly, and the ability to trigger self-harm with the press of a button. And finally, there are additional phone messages that can be obtained by finding secret plushies - copies of FK that are scattered or hidden throughout the world, which trigger addition phone messages from FK itself, along with ones from Emily or JJ's mom that appear to take place after the events of the game, adding post-game story content. Gallery of phone stickers Here is every phone sticker in the game. JJ - WTF.png JJ - you fool.png JJ - yap yap yap.png JJ - who the fuck.png JJ - sweet.png JJ - oops.png JJ - no way.png JJ - i dont give a shit.png JJ - lol.png JJ - motherfucker.png JJ - go to hell.png JJ - creepy.png JJ - couch potato.png JJ - chill out.png JJ - bye.png JJ - shut the fuck up.png FK - zzz.png FK - waah.png FK - tap tap tap.png FK - srsly.png FK - omg.png FK - guess what.png FK - lets dance.png FK - im so sorry.png FK - i dont know.png FK - gotcha.png FK - get a grip on yourself.png FK - badass.png FK - awww.png FK - awesome.png FK - deer doge.png FK - donuts.png Phillip - ahem.png Phillip - ill make it worth your while.png Phillip - imbecile.png Phillip - im the king of money.png Abigail - leave it to me.png Abigail - STFU.png Abigail - rock n roll.png Abigail - who cares.png Lily - pitter patter.png Lily - purrfect.png Lily - meowtilate.png Lily - what a catastrophe.png